Masked Party
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch and Emily both couldn't believe they let JJ and Dave choose what their costumes were going to be for the anual party at work... Little did they know that it was someone else's plan because the person finally wanted to see Emily and Hotch happy.


Author's Note: So I'm planning on updating my stories today and tomorrow…. But for now I want to post a one shot…. I hope you all enjoy it…. Happy Halloween all…. I hope this story reads okay!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

* * *

If there was one thing Hotch hated it was the fact that he has to dress up tonight for the Halloween party that was being held at the office. Usually he could get away with not dressing up for the party but this year the higher ups decided to make it mandatory for everyone to dress up. He still couldn't believe that he had to wear a mask. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to hide his face but since he did he wasn't happy about having to dress up.

As he took one last look in his mirror he sighed. He couldn't believe he let Dave talk him into the costume that he was wearing. He shook his head again and vowed to never again let Dave talk him into anything ever again. Although part of him knew that he wouldn't be able to keep that vow.

He couldn't help but wonder what Emily was going as. He may not have told her how he felt yet but it didn't mean that he didn't love her or think about her. He also wondered what she would say or do when she figured out who he was. He chuckled a little at that thought. He could actually see her eyes widening when she realized who he was. That was about the only thing that he was looking forward to about this whole business of dressing up.

He picked up his keys and his jacket as well as his cape and then walked to his front door. After walking out it and making sure that his door was locked he headed to his car. Once in his car and after he started it he smiled slightly at the thoughts running through his mind. The more he thought about it the more he couldn't wait to get back to the office for the Halloween party because he couldn't wait to see the reaction he would get for his costume.

* * *

Emily groaned as she took one last look in her mirror that was hanging on her bedroom door. She couldn't believe that she had let JJ pick out her costume for tonight's annual Halloween party. Hell she couldn't believe that the Director of the FBI had made it mandatory for everyone to wear costumes including something that covers their faces. She guessed that ever since he had gotten remarried that he was set on making everyone he knew fall in love and that also meant his one and only daughter. Yes, that was right the Director of the FBI was her father. She knew that he planned on outing that tonight as well because he was tired of hiding it from everyone.

She grabbed the partial hand held mask that JJ had picked out for her. She still couldn't believe that even with as cool as it has been especially at night that JJ had picked a form fitting blue strapless dress that stopped mid thigh. Hell she even had a wig that she had to wear along with the costume. She vowed that she would never let JJ pick out her costume ever again. She really couldn't understand how being dressed as a stripper was a costume but she would go with it.

As she made her way to her front door she giggled as she wondered what Hotch would think of her costume and if he would be able to guess it was her. She couldn't help but wonder what he was going as to the party as she locked her front door and made her way to her car. She knew that at ten everyone was to reveal who they were under their mask. She also knew that was when her dad would reveal that she was his daughter and that in the next couple of months he would be retiring. She chuckled again as she got in her car and headed to Quantico. She really couldn't wait to the unveiling.

As the elevator opened onto the floor of the BAU bullpen Emily took in a deep breath and exited out of the elevator behind the man who was dressed as Zorro. She couldn't believe that she had trouble breathing as she took in the man who had joined her in the elevator before the door could close. She didn't know why but for some reason he looked familiar to her. If she was honest she would say that she found the man hot especially with the cape that he was wearing.

* * *

Hotch stepped out of the elevator and took in a deep breath. He was glad that finally his heart rate was slowing back to normal. He couldn't believe the reaction he had to the woman in the skin tight blue dress with blonde hair. He wasn't sure why but she looked familiar to him. He shook his head and then made his way into the bullpen where the party was being held. He wondered if he'd be able to pick out any of his team. Even as he thought this he spotted Spencer and Penelope. Of course he would spot those two right away because nobody could dress or act like them.

As soon as Emily entered the bullpen she chuckled because she spotted JJ, Penelope and Spencer at once. Of course she knew what JJ was dressed in since they got ready together but she had no clue what Penelope or Spencer would be but she still spotted them. She decided to go and find her Dad because she didn't want him to have a heart attack when the unveiling at ten happened. She smiled as she spotted him with her new step Mom and headed over. Once there she whispered in his ear who she was and she was surprised that he didn't look angry or upset at her. In fact he looked proud of her and she wondered why but she wasn't to find out why until later that night.

Emily and Hotch both walked around and talked to other people. They were able to find out who Derek and Dave was dressed as but both thought it was funny that nobody but Dave and JJ seemed to know who they were under the mask. Thankfully the time past quickly and soon it was time for the unveiling of everyone. Both Hotch and Emily were worried about the reactions that each would have of the other because of who they dressed as or because of how they were dressed.

Director John Andrews took in a deep breath and then gave a wolf whistle to get everyone's attention before he spoke. "As all of you know I made it mandatory that everyone wear some kind of face covering tonight for the Halloween party. I thought it would be fun to see how many of you could guess who was who under the masks. Now it is time for the unveiling. So you all can take off your mask and let all of your fellow co workers and/or friends see who is who."

John stepped back to beside his wife and then his eyes sought his daughter and then finally Hotch. He chuckled as he saw that both of them were standing close to one another. It would make it easier to see the reactions that both had of one another. He saw that Dave and JJ were also standing on either side of Hotch and Emily. He knew that things were about to get interesting.

Hotch couldn't believe that the woman who he couldn't keep his eyes off for most of the night was standing in front of him. He watched as she looked around and seeming to get the okay from someone she slowly lowered the hand held mask that she had been wearing and holding up to her face. His breath caught in his chest as he saw that the woman he couldn't keep his eyes off of was none other than the woman he was completely in love with. He couldn't stop himself from taking the two steps it took to get to her.

He didn't even think before he acted. He didn't even take off his mask before he acted. He pulled Emily into his arms and then his head lowered and he crashed his lips down onto Emily's unsuspecting lips. He heard laughter and that made him pull his head back a little and look around. He saw that JJ, Dave, the Director and his wife, Penelope, Spencer, and Derek were all laughing although the Penelope, Spencer and Derek were also gawking at the fact that Emily just got kissed by some man they weren't even sure who it was.

Emily's eyes widened as she looked up into the face of the masked Zorro. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her. She blinked several times before finally stepping back a small step and looking around. She frowned when she couldn't find Hotch anywhere. It was then that she started to wonder if he had even come tonight.

She looked back at the masked man and said "Who in the hell are you?"

Hotch laughed at the slightly out of breath outraged question that Emily asked him. It was then that he remembered he hadn't taken his mask off yet. He chuckled a bit and then lifted his hands up and took the mask off.

Emily's mouth dropped open as the masked man took his mask off. She couldn't believe that the man who had kissed her was Hotch. She couldn't believe that he was the man she couldn't keep her eyes off of for long periods of a time. Then again she should have suspected that Hotch was Zorro since she couldn't take her eyes off of him. After all she had been in love with the man for the last year.

She swallowed and then looked at Hotch and said "Why did you kiss me Hotch?"

Hotch chuckled as he stepped forward again and pulled Emily to his side. "I kissed you because I have been wanting to now for almost the last year. I couldn't not kiss you when I saw that it was you I couldn't keep my eyes off."

Emily sighed at Hotch's words and snuggled into his side. "Now that I know you were the one dressed as Zorro I can understand why I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I have loved you for a year now Hotch and I've wanted your lips on mine just as long as I have loved you."

Hotch's heart started beating faster as he smiled down at Emily. "I love you too Emily."

The Director smiled at the sight of Emily in Hotch's arms but the smile went into eclipse when Erin Strauss walked up to his daughter and Hotch and said "Just what is going on between you two? You both know that relationships with your co-workers is forbidden. You two stop this now or I will have both of you written up and one of you transferred out. I knew that you weren't a good leader Agent Hotchner. I think it is about time for you to step down as Unit Chief."

Hotch's mouth dropped open as he looked at Strauss but before he could say anything Director Andrews walked over to where Emily and Hotch were standing with Strauss and the rest of their team and he said "Strauss neither one of them will be getting wrote up. I guess now that everyone is watching this because of the spectacle you made of yourself Strauss it's time I made my other announcement."

Emily looked at her Dad and saw him give her a smile as he held his hand out for hers. She smiled back at him and put one of her hands in his even as she grabbed one of Hotch's hands with her other hand. She knew what was about to be said and she just hoped that not everyone on the team would look at her differently once they found out she was the daughter of the Director of the FBI.

John smiled down at Emily as she stepped over to his side and then smiled at Hotch as he saw that he had followed Emily and now had his arms wrapped around Emily's waist and standing behind her. He was happy that his daughter finally had the man she has loved for so long in her life.

He took in a deep breath and then said loudly "First of all I want to wish everyone a Happy Halloween. I hope you all had fun tonight guessing who was who and in what costumes. Secondly I'd like to finally introduce everyone to my daughter. I know that a lot of you have ben wondering who my daughter is and it is none other than Agent Emily Prentiss. I would have told gladly told everyone earlier than this who my daughter was but she wanted to prove to everyone that she got the job because of her abilities. Further more Strauss I would like you to know that I gave the okay for Hotch and Emily to be together. In fact you could say I encouraged them to be together since I had both Dave and JJ help both Hotch and Emily with their costumes hoping that it would finally get them to admit how they felt to one another. Now thirdly I would like to announce that I will be retiring in three months time."

Everyone's mouth dropped open but Dave's and JJ's and it was then that Emily realized her Dad must have told them what their relationship was to one another in order to get them to help getting her and Hotch together. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Hotch was shocked but he wasn't mad and she released the breath she hadn't been aware that she was holding. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck even as she stood on her tip toes and kissed Hotch on the mouth. She couldn't get enough of his kisses.

Hotch smiled against Emily's lips for a minute before taking over the kiss. He loved the feel of her lips on his. He couldn't get enough of her kisses. He was just happy that he finally got the courage up to tell her how he felt.

He broke the kiss and smiled at Emily "Happy Halloween Sweetheart. I have to say that this is the best Halloween ever."

Emily chuckled and nodded. "Happy Halloween Aaron and I have to agree with you. This is definitely the best Halloween I have ever had."

With that the turned back towards their team and smiled when they saw the grins on each of their faces. It was then that they both laughed as they noticed that there seemed to be a theme that their team dressed up as. All of the women were wearing short dresses with hand held masks while the men were dressed as movie characters.


End file.
